soaked to the bone
by happydaytoday
Summary: A boy about Sasuke's age comes to the door in the middle of the night in the freezing cold and poring rain. How will Sasuke react? my first fic :P
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling of his flat. _God I'm so bored, nothing to do all day. _Sasuke shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep the day away.

Sasuke didn't often have much to do at the weekend, and so spent most of it looking for something to do. Just as he began to fall asleep he heard a 'DING DONG' from the doorbell. Sasuke felt almost ashamed of how exited the sound of the bell made him feel. Consciously taking the grin off his own face, Sasuke pulled himself off of his bed and through the kitchen to the front door.

"What is it?" There was a boy around Sasuke's age in front of him, soaked to the bone and his skin was fast turning a pale shade of blue in the freezing cold. The boy's skin was slightly tanned (or at least it would have been if he hadn't been out in poring rain in sub zero temperatures), and he had had soft, wet, golden hair that just fell short of his bright blue eyes. Sasuke also noticed three faint lines of each of his cheeks. The boy, realizing that Sasuke was in no mood for interruptions looked away.

"Oh... s-sorry... n-never mind." Sasuke, try as he might, couldn't help feeling that he ought to at least work out what was up with this boy, whether or not Sasuke would have admitted he actualy cared about the health of the boy was another matter entirely.

"Wait," Sasuke nervously moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Dude you don't look too well, are – are you OK?" The boy looked back up at Sasuke with a sullen face.

"Well, thing is s-sir, I kinda don't have anywhere to sleep tonight and its r-really cold." The boy nervously smiled at Sasuke. _Well I guess I should probably do something, it's way too cold for this kid to be sleeping rough on a night like this._

"So... why did you decide to come here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... most everyone else I asked told me to get lost and..." The look on the boys face would have been enough for Sasuke to run up to him and give him a big hug, but given Sasuke's apparent insecurities about his emotions he simply replied with a blank look on his face:

"Umm, oh what the hell, come on in," Sasuke stepped aside to let the boy into his humble flat. "Hey kid what's your name?"

"N-Naruto... and th-thank you." Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it mate," Sasuke paused to think "Hey I was about to have a bath, why don't you use the water, figures you could probably use it more than me." Sasuke laughed to himself and turned to Naruto "Go on Naruto get yourself cleaned up."

Naruto smiled sincerely to Sasuke, before walking towards the bath room with his eyes planted on the floor.

_What the hell just happened? Did I just let some random kid into my house? Ah well he tries anything I'll kick his ass._ Sasuke shook his head and went to his room to find some clothes for Naruto. Grabbing some boxer shorts a pair of white socks some jeans and a black t-shirt at random, he started making his way back to the bathroom and left them just outside the door before going to his room to watch television. _Where's he going to sleep... I guess he could sleep on the sofa in my room..._ He went to the cupboard and found a blanket which he lay out on the couch next to his bed.

About ten minutes later a fresh, clean Naruto with his hair messy from drying it walked into Sasuke's room. Sasuke sensed the awkwardness of a boy he didn't know coming into his room and sleeping over. "So... Naruto, what were you doing out at this time at night?"

**Ok it's my first fic so I guess please R&R and maybe ill carry on with it. Please criticize me as much as posible so I know what to improve ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad look in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it mate," Sasuke pointed at the sofa in the corner of the room "you cool with sleeping on there?" Naruto nodded shyly and smiled. Naruto trudged over to the sofa and sat down on it. Sasuke again felt the atmosphere becoming awkward, but this decided to continue watching the television without a sound.

The television played for about ten minutes before Sasuke began to hear snoring from Naruto's direction. He walked over to the bed and pulled a duvet over him. The boy looked at peace as the snoring began to fade and his face took on a slight smile. Sasuke smiled back at the boy, before wandering back to his own bed.

The next day Sasuke awoke before Naruto, who obviously was in need of rest and so Sasuke lazily dressed himself, not bothering to shower, and made his way to his small kitchen. _Jesus Christ what a headache._ He grabbed a couple of pieces of bread and stuck some ham between them before walking back to bedroom. After sitting down on his bed, he noticed that Naruto was sweating and squirming about under the duvet. "Naruto are you ok?" Naruto didn't reply, "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke repeated. When Naruto didn't reply he rushed over and put his hands onto Naruto's shoulders in an attempt to wake him. "NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted worriedly. The boy's eyes shot open and immediately they filled with tears. Naruto lost control of his body and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's body. Sasuke did the same. "N-Naruto, are you… are you ok?" he repeated once again.

"Thank you so much Sasuke, thank you so much for letting me sleep here, but I… I should be going…" Naruto got up and faced for the door, but Sasuke grabbed him by the hand.

"You're not going anywhere 'till you tell me why you didn't have anywhere to sleep." Sasuke stated in a soft yet firm tone. Naruto sighed and sat back down on the sofa. Sasuke continued to hold onto Naruto's hand.

"I'm out here because I ran away from home," Sasuke looked at Naruto in a way to tell him to continue, "and I ran away because my dad was… he was beating me… because he's an alcoholic." Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears, and to Sasuke's surprise, so did his.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his body as Naruto's tears began to flow freely down his face. He hugged Sasuke more tightly. "Don't worry Naruto. You… you can stay here as long as you want."

"You mean it?"

"Sure, as long as you want," Sasuke pulled away and smiled at Naruto, "Go on," Sasuke ripped the sketchy sandwich he had made earlier in half and gave half the bigger half to Naruto "Eat up mate."

**Ok I guess this chapter is short but I'm tired T_T. So again please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve, because this is my first fic and you probably know more than me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends. They had also accepted that Naruto would be living with Sasuke for the foreseeable future. Naruto had begun to forget all about his alcoholic father, his abusive older brother and his dead mother because he had a new life with Sasuke, one where he felt safe. Naruto knew Sasuke would never try to hurt him, and when he found his feelings of hate, anger and relief becoming too much for him, he always had a shoulder to cry on.

"Naruto, how about we go somewhere today?" Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"Like where?" Naruto replied.

"Uh… how about we go watch a movie together," Sasuke asked, "I'll let you pick which one,"

"Sure I'd love to, can we get popcorn" Naruto grinned to himself.

Sasuke faked annoyance "I guess"

The two left the apartment and started to walk in the direction of the movie theatre. "So Naru what do you want to go see?" Naruto didn't know what was on at the movie theatre, because his father didn't allow him to go there. In fact, his father wouldn't allow him to go anywhere outside the house that is until he managed to escape his captivity.

"I don't know," Naruto replied "How about you choose" They arrived at the movie theatre a few minutes later, and they bought tickets for a cheesy sci-fi movie before walking into the room where their movie was being played and going to the seats in the back left hand corner of the room. "I've never been to the movies before!" Naruto grinned exitedly. The lights faded and the movie began to play. Sasuke wasn't really concentrating on the movie, feeling content to look at the joy on his friends face. Sasuke remembered the Naruto who had shown up at his house in the middle of the night. The Naruto who was so shy and apologetic was now watching the screen with a soft smile on his face, and Sasuke knew he was happy.

About half way into the movie, Sasuke felt a hand on his thigh. Realising what was happening he went bright red and buried his face into his jumper, pretending to be asleep. Naruto leant over Sasuke's body so his lips were at his ears "Thank you Sasuke…"

The walk back to Sasuke's place was quiet, mainly because Sasuke didn't know what to think of what had happened in the movie theatre. Was it simply Naruto thanking him, or was it something more. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand clasped onto his own as they walked, Naruto turned to him and smiled softly, before turning back to face forward. They walked with their hands locked together all the way to Sasuke's house, where they flopped down on his bed and turned the TV on. Sasuke felt comfortable with the situation, and there wasn't the usual voice in his head telling him how wrong it was for them to be holding hands. Their grip on one another broke with the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Sighed Sasuke.

He ran over and opened the door to a dark haired man in his 40's with a thick scar across his face and bottle of beer in his hand. He was obviously drunk "Uhh, yeah?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The man stated. Sasuke's hesitation gave him away.

"Umm… he's not here" Sasuke answered.

The man smashed his bottle on the door frame and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, slamming him into the wall.

"You're going to tell me where he is or this," the man shook the broken bottle, "is going through your neck."

Sasuke dropped the act "I aint telling you nothing, I don't care what you do to me." The man raised the bottle.

"Your choice mate," The man grinned. Sasuke fainted.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. R&R and tell me if gaying it up has ruined it so I can reverse the damage. If not then I guess yaoi aplenty is to follow. So yeah R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke found himself surrounded by a white blur. His eyes weren't focussed enough to see anything around him. He heard a familiar voice "I was wondering if you were going to wake up..." the blonde said softly.

"Am... am I dead?" he asked dazed, sitting up in the bed.

"No, silly, you just passed out" the blonde giggled cutely, if you were dead you wouldn't be speaking to me, would you," He stroked the hair out of Sasuke's hair caringly.

"What happened..." he asked quietly "Are you okay?" Naruto proceeded to explain what had happened. Less than a second after Sasuke had passed out, Naruto had whacked him over the head with a frying pan from Sasuke's kitchen. He had called the police who had come and taken Naruto's father down. Naruto had stayed with Sasuke the whole time though.

"And that means we're going to have to go to court soon," he told him seriously, "But you'll be okay, I was the one who hurt him" he looked at the floor.

"No Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, "You fucking saved my life! And you stood up to that bastard who abused you!" Naruto's eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry..." he hugged him tightly, realising he had been insensitive "You're not going to prison, I promise." He hugged him.

"Sasuke... I didn't tell you the whole truth about my dad did I?" he said, wiping his eyes, "It... he... he didn't just hit me..." he sobbed, Sasuke immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry," Sasuke started to cry too, for the first time he could remember... the first time since... "He used to... touch me" he swallowed, while Sasuke held his hand tightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to" He assured him.

"He... he... raped me Sasuke" he cried "HE FUCKING RAPED ME!" he sobbed into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke pulled the small blonde's body into his own. Naruto felt a wave of self disgust sweep over him, and pulled away from Sasuke "D-don't touch me! I'm dirty!" He screamed, going to the door panicking "Thank you so much for helping me... I can't stay here now that you know... thank you so much" Naruto had it set in his mind that no-one would love him now, and it was unfair for him to force himself on the raven haired boy.

Sasuke set off straight behind the boy, trying to catch the boy he now knew, without a doubt, he had fallen in love with. He kept on until Naruto came to a bridge over the highway "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed panting "Stop!"

"No, Sasuke!" he yelled back "Stay back, this is for the best" he teetered over the edge of the bridge, getting ready to die.

_I'm so so so so so sorry for leaving it this long, but i felt that i needed to write another chapter. R&R pleez _


	5. Chapter 5

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" he screamed "I'M DIRTY, NO-ONE'S GOING TO FUCKING LOVE ME NOW," Naruto was too far gone now.

"That's not true," Sasuke begged, "I remember the shy little Naruto who came to my apartment those days ago" Naruto wasn't listening "I remember seeing you in the movie theatre, smiling, I remember how that made me feel," Naruto leant over the edge of the bridge "I remember... I remember the boy who saved my fucking life" Naruto got ready to jump.

"It's too late for me" Naruto said blankly to the air, "It was unfair of me to ever come to your door Sasuke, you didn't deserve it."

Sasuke sighed "You're right, I didn't..."

This was the final straw for Naruto

"I didn't deserve for you to come to my door... you were the best thing that's ever happened to me Naruto."

He fell to his knees, as Naruto's eyes widened "I love you Naruto, I fucking love you" Naruto burst into fresh tears and turned to Sasuke.

He slipped.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke caught him, "Naruto..."

Sasuke pulled him back up without much effort, before bursting into tears and pulling the other into a tight hug. "I... fucking... love you... Sasuke" Naruto sobbed onto the other's shirt.

"I love you too Naruto so much... promise you won't do anything like that again" he smiled weakly, putting his forehead to the other's and looking into his eyes.

"I promise," Naruto bit his lip, before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. He blushed heavily, but it didn't take long for Sasuke to kiss him back. It would be fair to say Naruto had never felt happier in his short life.

The two walked back to Sasuke's home. Sasuke lay Naruto down on the bed, and lay on top of him, staring into his eyes "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Naruto" he told him caringly "I don't want to violate you if..."

"No." Naruto interrupted him "I want to forget him, I love you Sasuke, help me forget" He begged, holding the other's hand tightly.

"Anything for you," Sasuke smiled, kissing the other slowly on the lips. His tongue traced the outline of the other's mouth slowly, and Naruto opened up to let Sasuke explore his mouth.

Truth was, Sasuke had never done anything like this before, but Naruto gave him the confidence to try. The two tongues slipped over one another as, Naruto guiding the other. After a minute they broke for air, panting "Naruto... shit... you're so hot," he said passionately, diving back into the other's mouth.

After a while more, Naruto's hands started to wonder down Sasuke's back. He rolled the other over so that he was on top and started to rub himself again Sasuke. Sasuke yelped as his erection was ground against his friends through the cloth of his shorts. Naruto smiled, kissing him again and taking his shirt off, showing the other his chiselled chest and stomach. Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him, taking his own shirt off – his torso wasn't bad either. Bare skin touched bare skin as they started to kiss and grind again.

Before long Naruto was fumbling at his trousers, taking them off. Sasuke did the same, leaving them in their boxer shorts, giving each a clear view of each other's bulges.

Naruto soon had his hand in Sasuke's boxers, pumping away at his rather impressive member "Do... the same... to me..." he panted, kissing him again. The two were now sat up, legs crossed, wanking one another off in their underwear. Naruto, being the more experienced of the two knew exactly what to do to make Sasuke moan. "Im... cumming... Naruto," he moaned, and both cummed almost in sync, covering their hands and underwear in hot sticky cum.

They collapsed onto the bed, staring into one another's eyes. "I love you Naruto"

"I love you Sasuke"

_Ok homeys, whether I continue this is up to you, so R&R_


End file.
